A torchic named Fyra
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Who knew that suck a small pokemon could make such a difference in the lives of two pokemon. MoltresxArticuno, im calling it Blazingice shipping since there is no articuno and moltres story's yet


Hello everyone, im doing a story based on articuno and moltres, Since this hasen't been a story about the two pokemon yet im calling it Blazingice shipping cause it sounds cool. Anywho, please enjoy!

It had been a cold and terrible day for one unlucky pokemon. A torchic named Fyra had gotten seperated from her parents. Fyra was only two months old and didn't know how to fend for herself. She was so close to Snowpoint that the cold winds got awful sometimes, but she always had her parents. Now on her own she was freezing. Fyra thought it was the end for her until a pokemon she had never seen before aprroached her. It was a large blue bird with a long tail "come with me little one" it said. Based on it's voice the pokemon was a male. Fyra had followed the pokemon into a cave which was strangley warm.

Once inside Fyra looked up at the pokemon who saved her life "who are you" she asked. He smiled "my name is Frost the articuno" he said. Fyra smiled back "im Fyra, thanks for saving me Mr. Frost" she said and yawned. Frost led her to a grass bed and she quickly fell asleep. Frost then curled up with Fyra and fell asleep aswell. The next morning came fast. Fyra got up and yawned from the pleasent sleep. She looked around for Frost but couldn't see him inside the cave. She hopped outside and still didn't see him. She sighed, maybe he was gone, afterall, Frost was a legendary pokemon and they are not known to stay in one place for long.

Even though she was young, Fyra inherited some pretty powerful moves from her parents. Fyra went out to start looking for her parents, but she didn't know where to look. A few hours passed and Frost had flown back to the cave. He looked around for Fyra but couldn't find her. Frost knew that this place was not a great place to wander when your so young. Some wild pokemon would kill a young pokemon to eat. So he flew off in search of the little fire chick. Back with Fyra, she had ran into some trouble. A wild and mean wevile had cornerd her into a tree. He grinned at her "well, what do we have here" he said menicingly.

Fyra was scared, she should have stayed in the cave "please, don't hurt me" Fyra begged. He grinned larger "don't worry, i'll be quick at killing you and you won't feel a thing once im done with you" he said again. Fyra did the only thing she could, used her flamethrower on the pokemon. Even though it was a fire move, Fyra was still at a weak level so it didn't do much. However, it was enough to distract wevile and Fyra run as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she saw a little burrow just big enough to fit her and not the wevile if he found her. So Fyra dove into the hole and waited.

Once she realized that the wevile didn't follow her she sighed and relaxed. Fyra took time to notice her surroundings a little. There were tunnles everywhere leading off into a bunch of different directions. Curiuos, she walked into one of the tunnles and explored. Once she reached far enough she spotted more tunnles branching off of the one she went in "who could have made so many tunnles" she wondered. Her question was answered as soon as a pokemon popped out of the ground, shocking Fyra. It looked at her "hello, what are you doing in my home" she asked. So Fyra explained about the wevile and getting seperated from her parents and Frost.

She smiled "yeah, Frost watches over this area, he has made it his job protecting pokemon if they needed it" the diglet explained. Then, Fyra thought of something "have you seen two blaziken around anywhere" she asked. She shook her head "sorry, no I haven't" she admitted. Fyra sighed sadily "thats alright, I guess i'll keep looking for them" she said. So the diglet who's name was Kirsa led Fyra to an exit far away from the wevile. Once outside Fyra turned to Kirsa "thanks for everything" she said. Kirsa nodded "no problem, if you need any help you now know where to find me" she said and went back under ground.

It was the afternoon and Fyra was lost. She was also very hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since yeasterday. As if by some coincidence, an oran berry bush came into view. Fyra's eyes lit up with happiness as she ran towards the bush. She ate as much as she could until she was full. Once fully satisfied, she relaxed under a tree. The sun was shining brightly and there was no wind so it was very warm. Eventually, Fyra had fallen asleep under the tree. Frost flew all over the place but couldn't find Fyra anywhere, he was starting to get worried, but he didn't know why.

Frost may have been a protector to the area, but he never opened his heart to anyone since the incident.

_Flash Back_

_Frost was relaxing on a snowy mountain when his fire counter part, a moltres named Ember flew towards him. She looked worried "hey Ember, whats wrong" Frost asked "it's Venus, something terrible has happened to her" Ember replied. Frost's eyes widened, Venus was his mate, she was a suicune. He flew off, following Ember. When they got to where Venus was, Frost was shocked. She was no longer the same sweet pokemon he grew to love. Her eyes were blood red and filled with evil and hatred "venus, what's happened to you" Frost asked._

_She had fired a hydropump at Frost, catching him off guard and hitting him. The blast was so powerful It knocked him into a tree "Frost" Ember yelled and flew towards the injured ice bird. He got up, but his wing was broken from the impact. Ember looked towards Venus, hatred in her eyes "how could you do this to your mate" she yelled at the suicune. Ember had liked the ice bird for a while but sucked it up when she found out he liked the water dog. Venus laughed "he was never my mate, I was only using him" she said and her body began to glow._

_Instead of a suicune, there was darkrai. Frost was heartbroken "this whole time, you were darkrai" he asked, not knowing what to think anymore. Darkrai laughed "I was just pretending, I needed to get close to you so I could destroy you" she said. Tears fell from Frost's eyes "why, how could you do such a terrible thing" he asked. Darkrai smirkede "don't you see, Im trying to wipe out all the legendary's so I can become supream ruler, I just started with you becuse you are the most trusting out of the ledends and the closest so you were easy bait" she explained._

_Frost was filled with rage "you are going to pay for using me" he yelled out and fired the most powerful ice beam ever made at darkrai. Not expecting this, darkrai took full blast of the ice beam, doing very heavy damage, almost killing her. It was then when arceus interviend "enough" he yelled. Arceus looked towards darkrai "what you have done, you will pay for" he said. Using his psycic plate, he picked up darkrai and vanished. Ember looked at Frost "are you ok" she asked. He didn't say anything, just looked down. Ember approached him "get away from me" he said._

_Ember was shocked at what Frost had just said "Frost, I know your hurt, let me-" be she was cut off by Frost "I said leave me ALONE" he yelled once again. Tears ran down Ember's face "Frost, please, your not yourself anymore" she tried again. He fired an ice beam at Ember. She just dodged it "why couldn't you see how much I loved you, I still love you" she said and flew off. Frost was to devestated to understand what Ember just said._

_End of Flash back_

Frost let a tear roll down his face "im so sorry Ember, I hurt you and you were only trying to help" he said to himself. Back with Fyra, she had just woken up from her nap and saw she wasn't under the tree anymore "where am I" she said sleepily. She took in her surroundings like she did in Kirsa's home. It was so dark that she couldn't see much. It was really warm however, and being a fire type, Fyra liked it. She kept walking until she saw light "that must be the way out" she said. She ran towards the light and when she got out she gasped at what she saw.

There were flowers and grass, and trees everywhere. Wild pokemon were playing in the grass and there, standing under a tree were her mom and dad. She ran towards them "mom, dad" she called out. However, the more she ran, the farther away they seemed to be until they dispppered along with the fields of flowers and pokemon. All she saw around her was darkness "no, what's going on here, mom, dad, where are you" Fyra called out.

She never got a replied though and suddenly, she began to fall. She screamed and woke up again. Fyra blinked and looked around. She was under the tree again, right where she fell asleep. She sighed and sat down "it was just a dream, just a dream" she said to herself. Tears started falling from her eyes "I want to go home, I want my mom and dad" she sobbed. Looking up she saw a light and it was flying closer to her. The light was a giant yellow, red and orange fire bird. The pokemon looked like Frost "who are you" Fyra asked.

The bird smiled "don't be afraid, my name is Ember, im a moltres" she said. She had heard of moltres before, like Frost, she was one of the three legendary birds, she was the fire element. Fyra decided to asked if she knew Frost "hey Ember, do you know Frost the articuno by any chance" she asked. Ember looked down sadily "yeah, I know him, he was my friend until he attacked me and told me to leave him alone" she explained. Fyra seemed shocked "but Frost is a nice pokemon, why would he do something like that" she asked again.

Ember looked up at Fyra " someone as young as you wouldn't understand, but the pokemon he loved betrayed him and turned out to be not the pokemon he thought she was, it's complicted to explain" she said. Fyra walked closer to Ember "I can tell it is hurting you, I will listen to your story if you want to tell me" she said. Ember smiled "you sure are smart for such a young pokemon, very well, I shall tell you" she said. So Ember explained about Venus and her actually being darkrai and tried to hurt Frost and all of the other legendary pokemon.

Fyra frowned "she dosen't sound like a very nice pokemon" she said. Ember smiled at Fyra's innocence "she wasn't very nice at all and since then, I haven't seen or talked to Frost" she said. Fyra got up "then maybe it's time you guys become friends again" said. Maybe the Fyra was right, maybe it's time Ember and Frost put the past behind them and become friends again and maybe more. So Fyra hopped onto Ember's back and they began to search for Frost. Ember had flown towards his cave, but he wasn't there. Just as Ember was about to take off again, a hyper beam flew towards her and hit Ember.

The attack had sent Ember crashing down on the ground with Fyra on her back. Frost had seen the blast from the sky and he flew towards it. Fyra was ok but Ember wasn't. Fyra looked at Ember on the ground, the impact of the hyper beam and the ground had really done alot to the fire bird. Ember looked towards Fyra "run, get out of here it's to dangerous" she said. Fyra shook her head "no, im not going to leave you here" she said. Ember attempted to get up but fell right back down. A tyranitar appered and beside him were some humans.

The humans had approached Ember and threw a net over top of her. She struggled to get free but it was useless. Fyra used ember on the ropes and had managed to burn a few holes in it. There was no way Fyra was going to leave Ember by herself. Fyra felt herself being picked up by something "hey, let me go" Fyra said, sruggling to get out of whatever was holding her. She was squeezed tighter "the more you struggle the more I squeez" the voice said. It was an ursaring that had it's grip on Fyra "l-let her go, its me you obiously want so put Fyra down" Ember said weakly.

The ursaring smirked "I don't think so" he said. Just then an ice beam had hit ursaring, making him drop Fyra. She ran to Ember, scared of the situation they were in. Frost had flown down from the sky and started attacking the pokemon. Seeing Frost calmed Fyra down "Frost is saving us" she said to Ember. One of the humans pokemon, a typhlosion hit Frost with a fire blast, dealing tons of damage. Frost was not going to give up however and used aerial ace on the typhlosion who attacked him. Frost never saw a raticate use thunbderbolt until it was to late.

Frost braced himself for the pain but it never came. There, protecting Frost were to blaziken. They had used their flamethrowers to counter the thunderbolt. Fyra gasped "mom, dad" she yelled. Fyra's mother looked towards her daughter "we'll protect you Fyra" she said. Fyra started to cry again, but this time they were tears of happiness. In the end, Fyra's parents and Frost had won the battle and the humans had called back their fainted pokemon and ran. Fyra ran into her mother's arms "oh Fyra, we've found you, we were so sworried" her mother said.

Her father agreed "we have our little girl back again" he said. Frost pulled the ropes off of Ember "are you ok Ember" he asked, worried about her condition. She nodded "yeah, im fine" she replied. Frost hugged Ember "im so sorry for what I had said before, you were only trying to help me and I hurt you, I could never forgive myself" he apologized. Ember smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I forgive you, I will always forgive you cause I will always love you" she admitted, blushing. Frost had kissed her, but it was on the beak "I realize now that I love you aswell, I always have" he said.

Fyra was cheering as the new couple kissed. Who knew that a tiny torchic could heal the hearts to two of the strongest bird pokemon in the pokemon world.

So how did you like it. This is the first time i've attempted something like this and sorry if it sucked. I want to know, should I make a sequel to this story. Please, R & R.


End file.
